


You in me

by Autumn_witch23



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Español | Spanish, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, dotae lovers, jaehyun is crazy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_witch23/pseuds/Autumn_witch23
Summary: Jaehyun amaba a Taeyong, tal vez demasiado como para poder dejarlo ir.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 1





	You in me

—Taeyongie te amo nunca lo olvides —pronunció el castaño mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios del mayor.

Se alejó un poco para poder observarlo. Lucía perfecto en aquel elegante traje negro que Jaehyun había escogido para su aniversario, su suave cabello rosado solo resaltaba aún más la belleza del mayor.

—Hermoso —susurro en voz baja

Jaehyun amaba la mirada de Taeyong, era enigmática y profunda, una de las cosas que más amaba de él. Otra de las cosas que más amaba del pelirosa era su sonrisa, aquella que siempre le dedicaba y lo llenaba de alegría.

Pero lo que más amaba de él, era el hecho de que estaban juntos para siempre, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacer algo para separarlos.  
La última persona que lo había intentado estaba tres metros bajo tierra, Doyoung no había entendido las amenazas sutiles; así que Jaehyun había tenido que recurrir a medidas más extremas.

Lastimosamente el menor había tenido que castigar a su amado, Taeyong había sido un niño malo y Jaehyun tenía que enseñarle la lección.

El menor en su ataque de ira los había matado, el veneno de la cena actuó de forma eficiente, se deshizo rápidamente del cuerpo de aquel que se decía ser su mejor amigo. Pero para Taeyong las cosas fueron diferentes.

Se encargó de arreglar su cuerpo, era prácticamente un maniquí, totalmente suyo, y es que la belleza de su novio no podía ser desperdiciada. Aparte su presencia era lo más valioso que tenía en la vida.

Así que con mucho cariño Jaehyun cargo a Taeyong y lo depositó en la cama donde dormían, acarició su suave piel y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

—Te necesito tanto en mi vida hyung —dijo suavemente en su oído mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos.

—Estaremos juntos por siempre, no importa que suceda.

Fue lo último que dijo Jaehyun antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.


End file.
